


Sleeping on the Couch

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Time Squad
Genre: robot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Ex Marks the Spot.</p><p>Buck isn't too keen on sleeping on the couch so he tries his hand at convincing Larry to let him back into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by Duckbats on Tumblr and is posted with permission. :)

Larry curled onto his side and snuggled the blankets under his chin. He had to admit it was nice and cozy and warm but the bed did seem to be missing something. The bed seemed light and the room was too quietly. Usually Larry was well aware of Tuddrussel's weight holding down the other end of the bed, and the officer's diligent snoring providing white noise well into the night. 

No! Larry thought to himself. Buck was sleeping on the couch and he'd damned well earned his exile. He needed to learn boundaries and respect and tact and this was the only way that would happen. A dose of tough love. Larry just hadn't expected it to be so tough on both of them. Sure he had acted in jealousy but Tuddrussel needed to learn limits. He purposefully lead Larry on and he never saw any repurcussions!

Larry's dimly glowing eyes slowly blinked off, lights over his body growing dimmer and dimmer as he slowly drifted into sleep. He didn't hear the opening of the door, nor did his audio recievers pick up on the creaking of the floor boards. His almost off-line equilibrium guage didn't register the movement on the far corner of the bed. In fact, it wasn't until something strange and soft hit his neck that Larry was even remotely disturbed.

The robot hummed to himself delightedly. Buck's lips left moist little imprints along his neck, trailing little affections all the way around cold coils. Some of his lights returned to a faint glow but he kept his eyes off. He felt the bed shift as Tuddrussel moved closer. Someone was certainly feeling frisky--

"Tuddrussel!" Larry growled, sitting up and shoving the officer away. 

Buck had the decency to look a touch ashamed as he sat up. He lifted his arm to protect his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light from the robot's eyes. He blinked furiously to help his eyes adjust.

"Shhh, you don' wanna wake Otto now, do ya?"

"Wake Otto? Really! That's what you're concerned with? You belong on the couch you /dog/. Who gave you permission to come in here, hmm?"

"Oh c'mon Larr, don' be like that. Ah don' wanna sleep on the couch..."

"You should have thought of that before you made an ass of yourself." Larry turned his head away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah wanna sleep in here, with you. It's so cold an' lonely on the couch." Tuddrussel reached out and touched Larry's side. The robot didn't budge. 

"Ah'm sure Ah can make it up to ya." Tuddrussel suggested, voice lowering. "Ah'm sure we can agree on... some kinda deal."

"No. Mmhmm. No way, not this time. You have earned your exile, Tuddrussel. Now man up and go back to the couch!" Larry smacked away Tuddrussel's hand. As the officer rubbed at a red wrist, the robot curled back up under the thick blankets. Tuddrussel watched dim biolights as Larry curled the blankets under his chin and forcibly shut off his eyes. 

Larry had to concentrate to keep his eyes off as he felt Tuddrussel shifting. He hadn't really expected the man to give up so readily, but part of him was glad he was actually taking the hint. However that part was crushed and disappointed as Tuddrussel's shifting only brought the man to lay behind Larry, almost spooning a cold metal back.

"Tuddrussel no. You never listen to me. Go back to the couch."

The robot was not rewarded with a vocal answer. Instead he felt Tuddrussel's lips again on his neck. He growled low in his vocalizer. 

"What if Ah say Ah'm sorry?"

"Well are you?" Larry snapped, not in the least convinced by Tuddrussel's ploy, well... not one hundred percent convinced.

"Oh yeah." Tuddrussel added enthusiastically. "So sorry, Larry. It won' happen again. Ah promise." 

Larry felt his arms around his chest loosen as each word was puncuated by a kiss. He shook his head.

"You just don't want to sleep on the couch. That's no apology."

"What can Ah do to make you believe how truly... truly... truly sorry Ah am?" 

Larry grumbled under his breath, trying to shove his shoulder into Buck's chin. 

"Ah didn' catch that." Tuddrussel whispered. He slowly reached out and placed his hand along Larry's back. He was pleased to find the usually cold metal was slightly warm, absorbing heat from Tuddrussel and signalling Larry wasn't entirely against the idea of company. Clearly the robot was giving in to the persuasion.

Larry tried desperately to deny to himself how nice and warm Buck's hand was. It /had/ been lonely. Buck did /sound/ sorry. The hand on his back moved just slightly, coming around his side. Larry offered little resistance as the hand snaked it's way under his arm. Well, if Tuddrussel really was sorry perhaps Larry could let him illustrate his sincerity.

Tuddrussel moved his hand slowly to Larry's chest. He wasn't recieving any more verbal backlash though Larry's stillness did signal soft resistance. The man leaned in again and pressed his lips to Larry's neck. He felt the moisture left behind, glossing his lips, as condensation from the gesture gathered. 

Larry really wanted to stay mad at Tuddrussel. He really wanted the officer to learn his lesson for once. But the human knew Larry too well. When had Larry become such a creature of maddening habit? Tuddrussel knew all the right things to say, all the right things to do, and there was little Larry could do to continue protesting such soft and gentle caresses.

Tuddrussel's fingertips urged upwards from under Larry's crossed arms. He pushed them up slowly until his fingers bumped into the dials he was searching for. He heard Larry's body made a soft hum that he knew the robot was not in control of. He'd learned his partner over the years and knew that sound. He loved that sound.

Larry shifted slightly, still attempting to maintain an air of indifference. Rough fingers telling of the kind of work Tuddrussel actually did toyed with the edges of his dials. The main turned his finger so that his short fingernail caught on each ridge of the dial, turning it at an agonizingly slow pace. It was almost as if he wasn't touching them at all.

Tuddrussel could feel Larry start to squirm and become impatient. He could control himself far better than his robot companion and he liked to exploit that particular difference in their personalities. He slid two fingers between the dials, his thick digits easily rubbing along both knobs. He began to slowly drag the two fingers up and down on Larry's chest.

The robot felt his circuits firing behind his closed panels. Tuddrussel's fingers dragging between his dials, turning them only slightly with each tug and pull was exactly what Larry didn't want to happen. He couldn't resist that! Not the gentle, teasing half turns he was recieving. They undid him completely.

Tuddrussel had to work hard to keep in a giggle. He could feel Larry's arms withering from their hold, he could feel the robot's walls breaking down. Just like any piece of machinery, Larry needed to be played the right way for results... er, not that Tuddrussel would ever make that comparasin out loud. He slid his two fingers up as high as he could and heard Larry gasp.

Larry growled at himself and rolled his hips backwards to buck into Tuddrussel. He heard a soft grunt in response. 

"At least /pretend/ like you're trying to make it up to me."

"C'mon, you like this." 

"Of /course/ I do... but you're teasing! If you're going to earn your place in bed by showing me how sorry you are, then /show me how sorry you are/."

Larry's rather stern voice was answered by movement. He let his hands and arms fall away as Tuddrussel shifted to wrap both arms around the robot. Now both sets of hands were hovering near Larry's dials. Larry tried not to lock up in anticipation as the fingers slowly moved in towards him. He felt a finger touch the surface of each dial, the smooth and flat surface.

Tuddrussel took to tracing circles and tiny figure eights atop the dials. He made sure to press only hard enough to trigger Larry's sensors but not enough to move the dials at all. He continued his onslaught until he heard a few of Larry's external fans kick in. Grinning in triumph, Buck moved his fingers to the ridges of the dials. He gently took each dial between forefinger and thumb.

Larry practically purred as Tuddrussel gripped his dials. The man squeezed the unyielding metal for a second before spinning them slowly one way and then back the other. Larry tilted his head back to rest against Tuddrussel's forehead as the man continued to tweak and worry the dials between his fingers. 

Tuddrussel released his pinch on each dial and pulled his forefinger up as far as he could. He spun each dial fully around by tracing his forefingers back and forth around their surface. He felt Larry's hands reach up and grab his wrists, enticed by the attention. Tuddrussel moved to take each dial in hand between the 'v' of his fore and middle fingers.

Larry sighed heavily at the attention. He could feel the touches run up his spinal array. Tuddrussel's fingers dragged just rough enough along his plating to make him tingle. Sensor nodes that had just moments ago been ready to shut down were now turning on, lighting up and firing off signals in excitement. 

Buck smiled against Larry's neck. He drew his mouth in lazy circles over the separated cording of the robotic throat. He could hear a very soft kind of static in the air. It ran up his arm and lifted the hairs there, tingling up the back of his neck. It was not so much the sound of an untuned station but the sound of awakening electronic equipment.

Larry kneaded his fingers into the flesh of Tuddrussel's wrist as the assault on his dials continued. The man rolled the dials between his fingers, 'v'ed in order to keep them from spinning. The feeling of warm flesh rutting against the hard, exposed coils turned Larry's firewalls to mush. He was suseptible to everything and it was all Buck's fault.

Tuddrussel moved his fingers back to pinch the dials, spinning them faster and slower with no discernable pattern. He took to alternating hands, spinning the right faster and then the left. He felt Larry's hips buck and shudder against him. The officer strained his hearing until he heard the sound he'd been listening for--a soft click.

"Told ya Ah was sorry." Buck said with a small chuckle. 

Larry's eyes powered up instantly. He quickly pried away Buck's hands and rolled himself over. He swung a leg up and over as he pushed Tuddrussel onto his back. With a soft grunt from the human Larry had pinned him easily, catching him quite off-guard. The Time Squad member seated himself right over the growing bulge in Tuddrussel's pants. He glared down at him.

"Oh you're not sorry yet."

"Ah love it when you get all pushy." Tuddrussel smirked up at the robot. 

Buck felt a small creeping of apprehension in his gut as Larry pressed down on him, pinning him to the bed with hands sprawled over his chest. From time to time Buck forgot that Larry was a robot--infinitely stronger than he looked--and it could be frightening to watch the robot's full power surface. Tuddrussel reached up and grabbed hold of Larry's arms.

Larry slowly began rocking himself along Tuddrussel's hips. He could feel the bulge pressing at his back and he made sure to bump it just enough with each round of his hips. The exposed aperature of his valve rutted nicely against Tuddrussel's hipbones and the robot took his pleasure from it. 

Tuddrussel found it was now his turn to squirm. He rocked into the bed and tried to rock into the robot with little sucess. He was being forcibly reminded that when Larry didn't want something he could easily put a stop to it. The human groaned and moved a hand back to Larry's chest dials. He slipped two fingers between the dials--the middle and ring--while leaving two 'v's with his other fingers in order to provide the most possible friction.

Larry felt the insides of his valve flutter as Tuddrussel again attacked his chest dials. Warm, fleshy fingers provided rubbing on all sides, turning the dials in and then out. The warmth curled around the bottom of the knobs but left the top a small niche of cold air which alighted all of the sensor nodes along their surface.

Tuddrussel chuckled slightly as Larry let out a growl of frustration. The human made no move to assist as the robot reached back and frantically attempted to free Buck's bulge from his pajama pants. Luke-warm metal fingers found Tuddrussel's girth with a slight gasp from both parties. It was a bit of an ego rush that Larry could still react so strongly to feeling Buck between his fingers.

Larry gently cupped and curled his fingers around Buck's pulsing length. He could feel the strain in hips underneath him as his assault became a slow and gentle pressure. He knew Buck liked it fast and hard--and oh he intended to give it to him--but if he was subjected to teasing then so was his partner. 

Tuddrussel closed his eyes and refrained from biting down on his lip. The smooth metal of Larry's palm was kept just shy of pressing into Tuddrussel's head. Throbbing sides were stroked with a delicate touch but friction was somehow avoided all together. It was petting but it wasn't heavy at all. Sensing a challenge Buck suddenly reached up with both hands and spun the dials as quickly as he could.

Larry yelped and canted forward at the surge of energy released onto his chest. His yelp turned into a determined moan and he gave a particularly promising stroke to the member in his hand. He moved to lay forward, trapping Buck's hands between them so that such an assault was no longer possible. He could feel the fingertips dancing around in desperate desire to continue their attack.

Tuddrussel tilted his head down to try and keep his eyes on the shifty robot. Larry glanced up at him the very second he looked down and the smirk of mischief on the robot's face made Tuddrussel swallow hard. He felt Larry shift his hips downward until a moist heat met the top of his erection. It was the human's turn to purr as Larry's valve opening moved to claim his member.

Larry grinned, watching the focus in Tuddrussel's eyes dim out. He expertly twisted, lifted and adjusted his hips so that he poised just over the waiting phallus beneath him. However he was easily able to freeze. He kept himself just low enough that the heat from both ready pieces swirled around but did not move to fulfill penetration.

Tuddrussel's focus came back to him as nothing happened. His mind throbbed with the promise of enveloping but it never came. Heat blew over the head of his member with sweet promises but it didn't deliver. The officer swore under his breath as a drop of moisture fell to the head of is erection. He groaned and pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth as he was forced in stillness to feel the drop run down his length.

Larry smirked wider. He heard Buck cursing under his breath, he could hear lips moving around clenched teeth. He rocked his hips and bumped feather light against Tuddrussel's member. He chuckled and sighed, rolling his hips to provide a soft current of warm air. His heightened state of arousal increased lubrication, dripping ocassionally down onto the teased phallus.

"Well, Tuddy-bear... are you sorry?" Larry threatened.

"S-so sorry." Tuddrussel promised, mouth dry.

"I'm still not sure I believe you."

"So very, very sorry. Won't--uh--won't happen again."

"You promise?"

"A-ah promise!"

"That's a good boy."

Tuddrussel's eyes closed as Larry lowered himself slowly downward. The coupling was not their first, but damnit if the robot couldn't recalibrate himself in between days until it was like new. Warm, wet and welcoming the valve walls pulsed eagerly against Buck's erection as the robot permitted complete joining. The action was echoed by a long, low moan from Larry.

Larry's inner workings whirred and ground noisily against each other as he settled down, his vocal components singing in tandem. He shifted until Tuddrussel completely sheathed himself, burying to the hilt inside the robot until they were about as close as two beings could be. For added emphasis Larry rolled his hips, feeling the fleshy thing within him tour his valve walls.

As Larry sat up Buck quickly moved eager, grabby hands to the robot's waist. He had much more freedom in this position though he made no move to take the lead from Larry. While he did enjoy being in charge most of the time, he could admit in private that there were opportunities for submission which were more beneficial. He clenched his jaw tightly as Larry seemed to moan and hum to a pace their bodies were not setting.

Larry quickly picked up a slow and leisurely pace. He knew Tuddrussel was always in a hurry to get things finished, but he wanted to take his time. He wanted to make Buck hold out, he wanted to put Buck at his mercy for once. He bobbed up and down along the length, sometimes completing a full extraction and other times barely coming up half-way before pressing back down.

Tuddrussel was complacent for a few thrusts but when Larry did not immediately pick up the pace he became restless. He caught the robot off-guard once or twice with a quick thrust but Larry soon caught on. Buck attempted another thrust to meet a lazy downward retreat and was rewarded with the knees on either side of his hips squeezing in and holding him immobile.

Larry braced himself against the vice grip he had on Tuddrussel's hips and began rolling his hips in circles with each pull up and each push down. It was a feat he was fairly certain no human partner could have provided, even the strongest of leg muscles would likely not have been able to hold up under such strain at such a slow pace. He could hear Tuddrussel coming undone beneath him.

Tuddrussel wanted to sing as Larry apparently decided the teasing was over. The Time Squad officer held on to his partner's hips and pushed back into the bed. He helped Larry keep the quickening pace with large hands over a rounded waist. The usual sounds of fornication were almost erased by Larry's vocal cacophany. Buck grinned as the mechanical man rode him like a rodeo bull.

"Yer... so noisy." Buck praised. 

"I was--uh--just thinking the--oooh--same about you." 

"Wha-what?" Tuddrussel panted, each downward bump causing a grunt through his pursed lips. "Ah'm not."

"Oh--OOoh--yes you-you are."

Larry lowered his torso onto Buck's, almost laying on his stomach over the man, and began grinding his hips around the fleshy member. He let Tuddrussel take power from him only slightly as the man angled himself to continue thrusting into Larry as Larry rutted himself against the officer's hips.

Tuddrussel moaned as he shifted Larry's weight and thrust inward, thrust deep, and found friction where he needed it most. His thrusts became feverish, almost a pointless motion to back his own rutting against the inner workings of his partner. He grunted low and began pulling Larry to meet him, breathing in short bursts. Breathing only to keep himself going, as an afterthought, and not as if he needed the oxygen to survive.

Larry lost most of his sense of composure as Tuddrussel's powerful hands clamped down on his hips and pulled and pushed him in different directions. He clamped his fingers into Tuddrussel's night shirt, taking handfuls of the fabric. He held himself grounded by his partner's pajamas, keening and whimpering against the flooding of sensations.

Tuddrussel pushed himself up and into a seated position, dragging Larry with him. This removed some of the power from his thrusts but permitted the duo to grind into one another. It allowed Tuddrussel to press the head of his phallus deep within Larry's valve and rut like an animal. The human did so with wild abandon, making just as much noise as his robot companion.

Larry wrapped his arms quickly around Tuddrussel's neck, shirt holds all but forgotten. His fingers crept up towards hair he rarely got to see, they clawed at a warm scalp. Larry felt his body starting to go limp, boucning in Tuddrussel's lap like a person-sized doll. His unabashed moaning turned to soft and desperate whimpers punctuated by the occasional soft yell.

"T-tuddy bea-ar." Larry gasped, tightening his fingers into dark hair. Tuddrussel pressed in again and Larry shouted. 

Buck held Larry down, pressing against metallic hips to hold the robot in place. The shout was echoed by a delicious spasm within the robot's valve, walls pulsing and groping at the intruding phallus like hundreds of fingers. Tuddrussel moaned loudly and rolled his hips only a few more times. His own release was only sightly softer in volume as the throbbing valve walls easily milked him to finish.

Larry let his body fall completely limp in Tuddrussel's lap. He felt the stiffness of the body below him gently ease into relaxation. He heard Buck sigh from over a shoulder and he repeated the noise in a higher, softer tone. He sat up, leaving one arm tossed over Buck's shoulder and bringing his other hand down to press intimately to Buck's chest.

"See, yo-you can learn to be sorry."

"Ah so, this was considered a learnin' experience?"

"Mmhmm." Larry said, just as breathless as his partner as all air intake moved to cool him down.

"Ah guess Ah did learn mah lesson then."

"Good. I really didn't sign on to teach anyone. Otto was a happy accident. Plus, you would require far more schooling than I think I could provide."

"Ya think?"

"Oh I know so. You've far too much to learn about behaving in polite society. I suppose it just comes naturally to some of us."

"Yeh, too bad there ain't anybody like that on the station."

Larry smacked Buck's chest softly. He moved back and lifted himself up onto his knees, pulling the partners apart. He heard Buck grunt--and it made him chuckle--but he said nothing. He moved to one side as Tuddrussel shifted to the other. He took a second to close everything away as he heard shifting from the other inhabitant. The bed shifted and Larry turned around. Tuddrussel had tucked his own 'equipment' away and made his way off the bed.

"Tuddrussel," Larry began curiously, "what are you doing?"

"Ah'm gettin' up." Tuddrussel answered in a tone Larry couldn't place. 

The robot watched curiously as his partner made his way to the door. His walk was funny, as to be expected, but purposeful.

"Whe-where are you going?"

"Back to the couch." Tuddrussel explained, jerking a thumb to the door. "Ya told me that's where Ah was sleepin'."

"Oh, don't... don't be silly." Larry started. "You apologized." He giggled. "You apologized quite well."

"Oh. Then you accept my apology?"

"I think you were sincere, yes. Truly sorry for your uncouth behavior."

"So Ah can sleep in here tonight? Ah ain't gotta go back to the couch?" Tuddrussel smiled as he returned to his side of the bed, clearly intending on staying the whole time.

"Yes. You can. Just don't make me regret going soft on you. You had better watch yourself next time. I don't want to have to teach you again."

"Aw, but Ah /liked/ bein' taught." Tuddrussel growled, crawling onto the bed on all fours.

"Well, if you liked that, just imagine the kind of positive reinforcement I can give you."


End file.
